baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friend's Brother
This series has it's own wikia http://bestfriendsbrother.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Friend's_Brother_Wikia Ally meets R5 and Ryland Lynch on a concert in Germany. Then she decides to go to the USA for an student exchange and ends up at the same school Ryland attends. Link: http://www.wattpad.com/story/17837277-best-friend%27s-brother ''' Main Cast /Season 5/ Kelli Berglund as /Ally Vegaz/ Ross Lynch as /Ross Lynch/ Ryland Lynch as /Ryland Lynch/ Rydel Lynch as /Rydel Lynch/ Ellington Ratliff as /Ellington Ratliff/ Rocky Lynch as /Rocky Lynch/ Ryan Newman as Hayley Vegaz Luke Benward as Logan Benward Hailee Steinfeld as /Hailee Steinfeld/ Dove Cameron as Sina Trace Recurring Cast /Season 5/ Challen Cates as Daniella Vegaz Joey Bragg as Danny Hunter Gigi Hadid as Diane Davenport Hal Sparks as Eric Benward I Marlene King as /I Marlene King/ Joe Jonas as /Joe Jonas/ Laura Marano as /Lauara Marano/ Shelley Hennig as Leslie James Selena Gomez as /Lindy Marano/ Spencer Boldman as Lucas Byron Madison Pettis as Malony Seyfried Mark Lynch as /Mark Lynch/ Leigh-Allyn Baker as Maxi Benward Madison Davenport as Misa James Peyton Meyer as /Peyton Meyer/ Gregg Sulkin as Ryan Vega Sabrina Carpenter as Sabrina Levine Kathryn Newton as Shelby Dixon Stormie Lynch as /Stormie Lynch/ Olivia Holt as Vanessa Davenport Vanessa Marano as /Vanessa Marano/ Main Cast /Season 4/ Kelli Berglund as /Ally Vegaz/ Ryland Lynch as /Ryland Lynch/ Ross Lynch as /Ross Lynch/ Ellington Ratliff as /Ellington Ratliff/ Riker Lynch as /Riker Lynch/ Rydel Lynch as /Rydel Lynch/ Rocky Lynch as /Rocky Lynch/ G Hannelius as Hayley Vegaz Recurring Cast /Season 4/ Gregg Sulkin as Ryan Vega Dove Cameron as Sina Trace Luke Benward as Logan Benward Olivia Holt as Vanessa Davenport Laura Marano as /Laura Marano/ Selena Gomez as /Lindy Marano/ Peyton Meyer as /Peyton Meyer/ Joe Jonas as /Joe Jonas/ Hal Sparks as Eric Benward Leigh-Allyn Baker as Maxi Benward Joey Bragg as Danny Hunter Hailee Steinfeld as /Hailee Steinfeld/ I. Marlene King as /I. Marlene King/ Sammi Hanratty as Rose Blake Kathryn Newton as Shelby Dixon Trivia *I changed the cast of the story and the plot. Before I changed it, the main cast was Lucy Hale, Ian Harding and Olivia Holt and it wasn't a R5 Fan Fiction *This is my second R5 Fan Fiction */List Of Episodes/ ''' *''/Gallery/'' *''/HollywoodDeets.com/'' is a parody of Gossip Girl Main Cast /Season 3/ Kelli Berglund as /Ally Vegaz/ Ryland Lynch as /Ryland Lynch/ Ross Lynch as /Ross Lynch/ Ellington Ratliff as /Ellington Ratliff/ Riker Lynch as /Riker Lynch/ Rydel Lynch as /Rydel Lynch/ Rocky Lynch as /Rocky Lynch/ Ciara Bravo as Irina Schneider G Hannelius as Hayley Vegaz Recurring Cast Season 3 Laura Marano as Laura Marano Olivia Holt as Vanessa Davenport Gregg Sulkin as Ryan Vega Piper Curda as Sasha Curda Dove Cameron as Sina Trace Selena Gomez as Lindy Marano Luke Benward as Logan Benward Zendaya as Avery Braxton Calum Worthy as Calum Worthy Hal Sparks as Eric Benward Mark Lynch as Mark Lynch Leigh-Allyn Baker as Maxi Benward Raini Rodriguez as Raini Rodriguez Stormie Lynch as Stormie Lynch Malese Jow as Terry Williams Janel Parrish as Wren Williams Category:R5 Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Friends Category:Family Category:High School Category:Fame Category:Love Category:Problems Category:Music Category:Show Category:YouTube Category:Wattpad Category:With Link